Battery
A battery was a type of power source. Individual In 2267, Fleet Captain Christopher Pike was kept alive by a battery-driven heart. ( ) Vehicles Batteries were used by Humans for powering vehicles since at least the early 20th century. A 1936 Ford truck's engine was powered by a battery. In 2371, after recovering the truck in deep space, the 's navigator Thomas Paris activated the truck's engine with a key. ( ) In 1937, Amelia Earhart's plane, a Lockheed L-10 Electra, was powered by a battery. Over four hundred years later, a distress signal from this plane was picked up by an away team from the USS Voyager on the surface of a Delta Quadrant planet. The team leader, Kathryn Janeway, was skeptical that the plane's battery would be functioning after these many centuries. An investigation of the plane revealed that the plane's AM transmitter was being powered by an alien fusion generator. ( ) Three decades later, in the 1960s, batteries powered the descent stage of the Apollo Lunar Module. The schematic of an Apollo Lunar Module depicting the location of these batteries in the spacecraft was stored in the 's library computer database. This database was accessed by the Talosians in 2254. ( , remastered) In later spacecraft, batteries were "demoted" from a primary power source to a tertiary power source. Also known as emergency power cells, batteries were used as an emergency backup to control gravitation and oxygen levels on starships. ( ) Gravity control was switched to batteries when the collided with the galactic barrier in 2265. ( ) When three lithium crystals burned out on the Enterprise in 2266, the transporters had to be supplemented with battery power. ( ) After the Galileo made an emergency landing on Taurus II in 2267, Spock and Montgomery Scott used battery power to electrify the exterior of the hull, in order to drive away the attacking natives. ( ) The Excalbians caused a power failure on the Enterprise in 2269, forcing the ship to operate only on emergency battery power. ( ) Later that year, the Enterprise was pulled into an alternate universe. James Kirk called for emergency battery power to restore the ship's failing life support. ( ) The also used emergency battery power to operate life support systems. ( ) After a surprise attack on the USS Enterprise by the in 2285, the starship was powered by the batteries until auxiliary power was restored. ( ) When Ferengi attacked the in 2364, battery power was reduced by 30 percent. ( ) Later that year, Geordi La Forge activated the emergency power cells on the . He was surprised that they still worked. ( ) In 2375, The Doctor complained "I'm a doctor, not a battery" when Tom Paris wanted to use his mobile emitter as a power source. ( ) Facilities In the 2150s, emergency lights in the United Earth Embassy on Vulcan were powered by batteries. After the embassy was bombed in 2154, Travis Mayweather and Malcolm Reed detected a power signature which they believed was coming from the batteries. They discovered the signature was being emitted from an armed bomb that had failed to explode. ( ) In the mid-24th century, a duckblind was powered by a 4.2 gigawatt reactor and could be run with battery power for three hours at best. ( ) See also * Fuel cell * Power pack External link * de:Batterie nl:Batterij pl:Bateria Category:Energy technology